The advancement of technology has broadened the capabilities of devices, creating opportunities for new and advanced solutions to common problems. Establishments, such as retailers and food service providers, want to provide fast, reliable service to their customers using the latest technologies while keeping costs down. Similarly, customers want to use the latest technology to simplify their transactions at these establishments while maintaining privacy and security.
Payment for customer transactions at retail and restaurant establishments typically requires many time-consuming steps. These payment interactions also usually require the customer to surrender a payment card to an employee or sales associate of the establishment, thereby creating opportunities for identity theft. Additionally, payment transactions using cards, such as credit and debit cards, are becoming increasingly more frequent in comparison to cash transactions. These card transactions come at a price to merchants, however, as various fees may be applied to each card transaction.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a method for facilitating payment for a transaction that is less costly to merchants and simpler and more secure for the customer thereby avoiding the above, and other, drawbacks associated with the current art.